gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravenhurst Regional Transit route 8 'River Parkway'
Route 8, or simply known as River Parkway, is a full conventional bus transit service provided by Gravenhurst Regional Transit (GRT), serving River Parkway between London Line and Dundas Avenue in Archemedes and Dixie - Dundas - Lloydminster, in Gravenhurst Region. Since this route crosses 2 zones, passengers originate their trip in Archemedes and end their trip in Dundas, or vice versa, must pay a 2-zone fare. Otherwise, an 1-zone fare applies. The route has 2 branches, 8 River Parkway, and 8N River Parkway (Blue Nite). Historically, Route 8A was also incorporated. History Route 8 was one of the first pioneer route in Gravenhurst Regional Transit. It has been started ever since the beginning of the system. Route 8 originally stretched to serve between Cherryshill Terminal and an on-street loop at Eden Avenue. In 1954, Route 8 was extended to the Cherryshill Industrial Park area to better serve the commuters working there. The route was taken away from Cherryshill Terminal, and was restructured for a giant on-street loop between The Causeway and Museum Street. In 1967, Gravenhurst Terminal was completed. The route was re-routed into the terminal. In 1988, the route was extended to Dundas. Route 1 was deemed overcrowded, and was complained as a slow route. Route 8 served as an express route for the Town of Dundas. In the 1990s, with the new and aggressive housing developments in South Archemedes, a new branch, Route 8A was further extended to South Archemedes for anticipated ridership. Finally, in Winter 2007/08, GRT eliminated Route 8A, and replaced the portion with a full Route 8. Route 8 remained as current structure since then. GRT also increased frequency of Route 8 during the Winter 2007/08 Update. In 2008, the route was re-structured due to the constructions of River Parkway. The route was diverted into West University Parkway, an alignment remain to the current days though the construction has been complete. The decrease in employment travel due to the rocketing unemployment rate has caused a tremendous drop in the route's ridership over the last 2 years. In Spring 2010, the blue nite service no longer serves the portions of the route north of Gravenhurst Terminal. Fleets Used * GRT New Ages Hybrid Electric 40' Double Decker (2009 model) ** Kneeling Bus - Wheelchair Ramp equipped ** Route 8 only * GRT Middle Ages 30' Single Decker (1987 model) ** Route 8N only Future Developments Route 8 is anticipated to cut short, and the service to Dundas will be discontinued in 2010, as foretold by GRT officials. This is because the parts of the route serviced by Route 8 in Dundas has low ridership, as it traverses through disperse pockets of residential area and large areas of undeveloped woodlands and farmlands. Route 8 is also planned to be restructured in the southern terminus of the route, to better serve the South Donsley and Perth areas. The completion of Archemedes University will likely increase the ridership and the service frequency of the route. Free transfers with the Linx Subway may be implemented in 2010. Major Stops * South Archemedes Terminal (Platform 2) * London Line & McCallister Av * London Line & River Parkway * River Parkway & Denison Av * River Parkway & Bernice Av * River Parkway & Victoria Park Ln * River Parkway & Castlemore Av * Gravenhurst Terminal (Platform 3) * River Parkway & Seneca Av * River Parkway & Lloydminister Av * Snow Lake Local Stop * River Parkway & Dundas Av * Dundas Terminal (Platform 2) Destinations Signs * 8 ~ RIVER PARKWAY ~ TO S. ARCHEMEDES * 8 ~ RIVER PARKWAY ~ TO DUNDAS * 8N ~ RIVER PARKWAY ~ TO S. ARCHEMEDES ~ BLUE NITE * 8N ~ RIVER PARKWAY ~ TO GRAVENHURST TERM. ~ BLUE NITE Route Notes Route 8 operates at a frequency of 4 minutes during rush hours (6 AM - 9 AM; 3 PM - 7 PM), and 7 minutes during non-rush hours. After midnight, route 8 will be replaced by Route 8N (the blue nite service), operating at a frequency of an average of 30 minutes until next morning at 6 AM. Service Frequency 008